


Cheater Cheater

by EternalHope



Series: Cheater Cheater [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Four-Some, Get back together, Hook Up, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, kinda incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase gets pregnant, the catch? It's not Percy's. She went to a party one night got drunk and had sex with a mortal from a college, but hey, at least this is after the war with Gaea. Anyways, once. Percy found out he broke up with her and now she has no where to turn and begins living on the streets until Nico and some girl who looks like him and younger than him find her and take her in. Annabeth begins learning who the girl is and she begins falling for both the girl and Nico but she still has feelings for Percy. And as for Percy he feels guilty for breaking up with Annabeth and goes to find her. Oh boy, this is quite a shocker isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first attempt at a foursome relationship and for it to have a bit of incest.

Nico had his hands shoved into his his skinny jeans pocket, his usual,smug look,plastered on his face as he walked down the streets of New York with a girl by his side. Her name is Pandora. 

She is Nico's little sister and no, not he half sister, they came from the same mother and she died at a very early age, the age of 6. Back in the days before Nico and Bianca were taken to the Lotus hotel after their mother died they had a little sister. She was very playfully and loved playing tricks. One day while Nico, Bianca, and Pandora were playing Pandora decided to make them play hide and seek with her and they did, but she was confronted by a monster and killed right before the day of Christmas. 

Their mother was the one to find he laying in the snow with red snow around her body, her body a bluefish color with her eyes closed. Their mother was devastated and that night while Bianca and Nico Lay in bed they heard their mother yelling at someone about how he was supposed to protect his kids. Later one their mother was killed and they were taken to the Lotus Hotel and that's how it began. And as for her getting back to the living...same way as Hazel, through the doors of death. Nico found her roaming around, afraid and younger than most of the ones there, he took both Hazel and her away. Nico felt like he knew her and Pandora knew him of course he was skeptical but he stayed with his dad with Pandora growing up happily, sorta. 

And when the war with Gaea he left her with his dad and when it was over he took her to the mortal world as he disappeared from camp and this his how they ended up. Pandora is now 14 and Nico 18. She has dark brown eyes which held happiness, her skin was a pretty olive color and her raven black hair came to her shoulder blades, she wore a short skirt with leggings that had cuts in the front, a black tank top with a skull, and a black hoodie that had a wilting rose on it in the front. Pandora usually wore a skull clip on her bangs to keep them out of her eyes. 

She wore black lipstick that shone slightly, a light black eye shadow, mascara, her nails were short and black and had skulls on them, she worse black converse and a skull ring her her left middle finger. Nico glanced at Pandora every once in awhile. Her hair bounced as she kept walking along side him, a smile plastered on her face, her nose was slightly scrunched up in a cute way and she had dimples. 

Nico smiled slightly inwardly to actually have a full blood sister. Though he hated what purpose she was here for, and the purpose was the only way she was allowed to stay alive. And he will not speak of it at all. Nico stopped in mid stride as he saw a lump in an alleyway, he looked towards it and saw blonde, blonde hair.

No...it can't be. Nico thought as he began walking towards the lump, "Nico?" Pandora's called after him,,her voice, smooth, sweet, and gentle as always, he ignored her and as he reached the lump on the ground his eyes widened, it WAS Annabeth. He rushed to the ground and lightly began shaking her. 

"Annabeth," His voice cracked slightly, he may resent her a bit for taking Percy from him but still, she's kinda a friend, "wake up Annabeth-" he stopped mid sentence as she began flailing around, her eyes were wide as she tried getting up and away from him, not recognizing him at the moment. He gripped her wrists as she kept thrashing around, "Annabeth! It's me. Nico!" He exclaims.

Her thrashing quit as she looked at Nico, black obsidian eyes meeting gray ones, her eyes were red like she's been crying, "N-Nico?" Her voice was slightly in audible, "Yes, it's me." Nico says. Pandora approaches them, her eyes shinning in curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

After Annabeth's story of how she went to a party, got drunk, had sex, and how she and Percy broke up Annabeth finally allowed Nico to take her to their house followed by Pandora.

Pandora sighed and plopped onto their couch, her eyes closing as she she spreads out, Nico rolled his eyes slightly and helped Annabeth to the bathroom and handing her some of Pandora's clothing, which were way to big for her at the moment and are her lazy clothes, and letting Annabeth take a nice and much needed warm bath.

Nico walked back into the living room, slightly exhausted from having to literally carry Annabeth to their house, Pandora cracked one eye open and looked towards Nico who sat in the recliner, groaning from his tense muscles, Pandora's lips twitched into a small smile as Nico just shot her an annoyed glare. 

"Soooo...." Pandora drawled out, one of her eyes still open, "who the hell is that?" Nico slightly scowls at her, "A friend." He replies bluntly, mouth going slightly dry.

His sister smirked, "Mmm" she hums and stands up and heads to her room, she feels a hand grab her arm and looks towards the one responsible for the contact, it was the girl Annabeth. She looks slightly flushed, "Um....so who are you." 

Pandora slightly sighed, "How about we talk about this in the living room?" Pandora suggests, Annabetn nods and follows Pandora to the living room, "Back so soon?" Nico ever so slightly teased, Pandora only flipped him off and sat on the couch and Annabeth sat beside her, a bit to close for her comfort. Annabeth's Stormy grey eyes looked at Pandora, expecting that explanation.

Pandora's lips quirked into a small smirk, "Alright then." She props her feet on the coffee table and leaned into the couch with a sigh, "The names Pandora Di Angelo,the younger sister of Nico and.." She hesitated for a second, "Bianca Di Angelo." Annabeth's eyes slightly widened, "Wait...how can you be if you weren't with them when we first let those two?"

A painful expression crossed Pandora's face for a second but going back to her happy expression, "I wasn't alive at the time." She replies matter-of-factly. Annabeth only became more confused and Pandora sighed, "I was killed when I was 6 by some monster. Years passed, many, many horrible years passed, I couldn't even remember who I was for the longest time then the Doors of Death oped and Nico found me and Hazle and took us away and things happened, I began aging again and regaining my memories as well as Nico." 

Annabeth flinched at the mention of the Doors of Death, Nico seemed to notice but kept quiet. Everything grew quiet and awkward, Annabeth's eyes kept glancing over to the Daughter of Hades, Pandora's eyes were closed as if she were thinking, her hair caressed her cheek bones, her plump lips looked ready to be kissed roughly- wait what?! No no no! I can't think of her that way..she's Nico's little sister. Annabeth thought frantically, and then her stomach had to growl to make it even more awkward.

Pandora shot up out of her seat startling both the Daughter of Athena and Son of Hades, "I-I'll go cook dinner!" The Ghost Princess says a bit to quickly, a small blush gracing her cheeks as she rushed off to the kitchen. Annabeth watched her retreat, eyes flickering toward her butt. Nico caught on quickly, "You like her." He says, eyeing her, Annabeth blushed a dark red, "N-no! It's just..." She couldn't quite finish, she was totally caught off guard so she decided to change the subject.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

Nico knew what she was doing but dropped it, "We have an extra room with a bed, clean sheets and blanket,pillows, and other necessities." Annabeth began to worry about a different matter, "How long can I stay?" Her voice cracks, Nico's emotionless gazed softened to a look of sympathy, "As long as you need Annabeth, as long as you need." He replies softly, Annabeth flung herself at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you, thank you." She keeps repeating it over and over and over, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her body shaking with each sob that racked her body. Nico awkwardly stroked her damp hair and rubbed her back, but he HAD to admit, she did look good in dark clothing.

Her sobbing quieted down after a bit but she continued to cling to Nico like he was her life line, Nico felt awkward but allowed her, normally anyone, aside from Hazel and Pandora, who tried touching him would either get a black eye, or a bruises on the rib or stomach no matter the gender. Pandora looked in the living room, her eyes held sympathy as she gazed at the scene before her.

Nico shot her a look that clearly said 'Help men!!' She chuckled and walked over to them, "Annabeth," Pandora cooed as she began prying Annabeth from Nico, "it's time to eat-" Pandora was startled when Annabeth latches onto her, afraid to loose the new friend she gained. The Ghost Princess awkwardly led Annabeth to the kitchen and making her sit down in a chair. Pandora set a plate in front of Annabeth, it contained grilled chicken, carrots, mashed potatoes, and a salad on the side. 

"What would you like to drink?" Pandora asked softly, the daughter of Athena looked at her, "Do you have diet Dr Pepper by any chance?" The Daughter of Hades smiled, "Yeah." She went to the fridge and pulled out a nice cold Diet Dr Pepper and gave it to Annabeth.

The dinner was slightly awkward, they didn't exactly have anything to talk about so after dinner they gathered in the living room and watched the news, Annabeth and Pandora on the couch, Nico in the recliner.

Annabeth ended up curled up against The Ghost Princess and the Ghost Princess had her arms wrapped around Annabeth protectively and they fell asleep. Pandora had her back up against the arm rest with a pillow behind her, Annie between her longs, head on her breast, arms wrapped around Pandora and Pandora had her arms around Annie.

Nico smiles at the scene and covered them up with a blanket and turned the tv off and went to his bedroom to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth drowsily opened her eyes before quickly shutting them from the light, after blinking her eyes a few times and getting adjusted to the light she looked up at the face of Pandora Di Angelo. She looked peaceful as she slept, her mouth slightly open in a cute way, bangs in her face, and the warmth of her body, plus blanket, felt nice.

Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up as she noticed her arms wrapped around Pandora and Pandora's arms snaked around her. She looked at at something slightly shining on The Ghost Princesses chest and it was a key.

The Daughter of Athena reached out to touch it but Pandora's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Annabeth squeaked slightly and looked into the black eyes of the Daughter of Hades, black obsidian eyes clashed with Stormy gray eyes, Pandora's lips twitched into a small, sleepy smirk, "Don't touch." Was her simple statement and Annabeth nodded quickly.

The smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes wafted into the living room from the kitchen and Pandora's eyes switched from Annabeth's eyes towards the kitchen, and right then both their stomachs growled and both blushed. Nico,popped his head out the kitchen, black unruly hair failing in his face and it gave him a sexy bad boy look, "Breakfast is ready." And then he went back into the kitchen.

Annabeth quickly got off a smirking Pandora and looked at her.

Pandora swung her legs off the couch and threw the blanket onto the arm rest and stood up, and Annabeth finally notice something, she was tall, and lanky with some muscle on her body and a scar over her right eye. "Like what you see Annie?" Pandora teased as Annabeth blushes at both the tease and nickname, yes, Percy has called her that but with Pandora saying it, and it pouring out her pink and plump lips made Annabeth's heart flutter.

The Ghost Princess headed towards the kitchen, her hair falling into her eyes making her seem mysterious. Pandora stepped into the kitchen to be met with a broad chest and nearly hugged to death. "J-Jason!!" She exclaimed, an annoyed look on her face as she tried wiggling free from his grip, "Nope!~" she heard him chuckle before he was kneed in the stomach by his little captive, he quickly let her go and his hands flew up in surrender as he coughed. "Gods," Pandora groaned as she sat in a chair in the kitchen, "where's Piper when you need her?" A smirk played on Jason's lip, "Oh she's at camp." He replies happily, Annabeth looked into the kitchen awkwardly and Jason finally took notice.

"Annabeth." His voice was surprised and she waved lightly, "Hey Jason." Was her short, quiet reply as she sat in a chair in the kitchen, scooting close to Pandora, Jason raised an eyebrow at her reaction, "Percy-" "Don't," Annabeth snaps, anger and hurt clear in her voice, "say that name." Annabeth slightly began to shake and the Ghost Princess hesitantly wrapped her arms around The Daughter of Athena and pulled her close.

"Jason just don't say our cousins name around Annie." The Daughter of Hades says lightly, Jason nods and breakfast was awkward, Annabtheth kept close to Pandora through the morning, not talking much and both Jason and Nico knew something was up, the way Annabeth looked at Pandora and when she thought no one was looking the way she looked at Nico.

Jason dragged the Ghost King from the living room to the kitchen, "What the hell is Annabeth doing here? Percy's been looking for her for over a month!!" Jason exclaims, Nico sighed, "We found her yesterday and brought her here, she was on the STREETS Jason." Nico states as he tries to keep his voice low and even but protectiveness clearly in his eyes, Jason looked completely confused.

"She was on the streets?" Nico nodded, "I just said that hadn't I?" Nico's smug face said it all, no more questions, Jason sighed, "Ok fine, I'll leave it be, but I'm going to warn you, Percy is a wreck, he's missing Annabeth badly-" Nico's cold glare shut him up and he continued no more, "I better be off, gotta help at camp." And he left. Nico walked back into the living room, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes directed at the floor and sat in the recliner, not really paying attention to anything else. || Jason sighed, he had never expected Nico to take Annabeth into his house, especially with Pandora being there. She was his secret.

No one but Jason, Hazel, Piper (Jason and Piper only figured out by accident), and now Annabeth, knew about the Daughter of Hades. 

 

**_Flash Back_ **

_Jason has lately been moody, the cause of it? The one and only Ghost King. He's been so broody, moody, and his temper was short- er shorter._

  _Nico has been arguing nonstop with the Son of Jupiter. Jason thought he was spending to much time looking at catalogs of young girl clothing, beds, and everything above. Yes, catalogs, of girly things. Jason found it odd, really odd. He knew Nico couldn't have knocked some girl up,if he did he WOULD tell him..right?_

_Well OBVIOUSLY! They're friends! Well, he hoped so anyways._

_Jason banged his fists on Nico's door of his house with Piper behind him, worried for her boyfriend, "Di Angelo! You better open this door this instant-"_

_The door swung open and a girl with midnight black hair, beautiful black eyes with olive colored skin stood at the doorway. She was quite short and wore a blank tank top with a silver skull on it and had red splatters on it as if it were blood splatters, tight black skinny jeans which had, purposely made, holes in them, and converse, a gold key with a red jewel in the middle hung around her neck and dangled from it with her hair put into a pony tail with a strand of hair in her face that face her a cute look. But her black lips and light black eyeshadow with black eyeliner made her seem intimidating._

_She looked at Jason, eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" Her voice was slightly cold and her eyes held curiosity though her body posture held annoyance as did her facial expression._

_"Jason. Jason Grace." He says but narrows his eyes at her but he had to look down to look at her, "And who are you? And what are you doing in Nico's house?" Her expression changed to one full of fondness at the mention of Nico's name. "The name is Pandora Di Angelo, and how do you know my brother?" Her voice was soft now._

_Both Jason and Piper choked on their own spit as they starred at the girl, "N-Nico's sister?" Piper stutters in disbelief._

_Pandora snorts and nods, "Obviously. Now answer my question." Jason gulped but regained his calm composure and facial expression. "I'm his friend and so is my girlfriend Piper."_

_The Daughter of Hades looked at the Daughter of Aphrodite,"My name is Piper McLean and it's a pleasure to meet you." Pandora smiled brightly and looked up at Jason, "So I'm guessing you're here to see my older brother, huh?"_

_Jason nods._

_"Well he's not home at the moment, he's out buying things for my room here. But you're welcome to come in." And she moves aside, allowing Jason and Piper to walk in and close the door behind them._

_The last time Jason was at Nico's his house was a complete disaster but now his house was CLEAN. No speck of dirt, dust, or anything gross was insight. Dishes were done and put up, just...everything was in their rightful place. Jason looked over towards Pandora and she blushed a bright red, "I-I'm sorry for the mess.." She said meekly._

_Piper giggled, "Pandora," Piper starts amused, "this is SO not a mess, a mess is Jason's cabin-" "Hey!" Jason exclaims and pouts, Pandora looks at Jason,me yes gleaming._

_"Anyways," Jason starts as he follows Piper and Pandora to the living room and sit down in seats, "how are you even related to him?"_

_Pandora saddened a bit but looked at her guests, "I-I...I was dead for the longest time." Jason and Pipers eyes widen, "I died when I was 6. Some mythical greek monster killed me when Nico, Bianca, and I were playing hide and seek, but when the doors of death opened I came back alive with my half sister Hazel Levesque. After the war with Gaea, I wasn't involved in so I was to be sent back to where I belonged but... My father Hades decided, along with the other Gods, to only let me stay alive_ _to guard something important, something_ _very important. And to this day I still do. And now since I've grown a bit and Gaea is back to her slumber Nico took me in to care for me, he believes it's his responsibility... No, that's not the right word... Duty yes, that's a better word. He believes it's his duty to care for me."_

_Jason and Piper were completely speechless as Pandora gripped the key around her neck tightly._

_**End of Flashbac**_

Jason smiled lightly to himself, yes, he remembered the young Pandora so well, she was, and still is, remarkably beautoful, not quiet Aphrodite kid beautiful, but beautiful enough to fool someone. Jason blushed as a dirty image of a Pandora crossed his mind, he violently shook his head, No, he thought to himself, he is going to stay loyal AND leave Nico's little sister be. As he walked to his cabin a certain Sea Prince decided to block Jason's way of entry to his own cabin. _  
_

He sighed, "What is it Percy."

Percy looked at him accusingly, "You went to see a Nico, didn't you?" Jason hide his surprised expression and kept his calm and annoyed expression, "Seriously Perce, I don't know where you get these crazy Thoughts from." Jason says, trying not to sound annoyed though he was.

"Piper told me." Was Percy's blunt answer.

Jason juried under his breath, "Ok, fine, I went to see Nico, now, let me get into my cabin-" "Annabeth's with Nico...isn't she?" Percy asks quietly, Jason laughed nervously, "No Percy, she isn't."

Percy glares at the Son of Jupiter, "I know she is Jason, don't lie!" Percy's voice sounded quite upset,mJason just shook his head. 

"keep on thinking what you want." With that he pushed Percy out his way and went into his cabin, closing it. Percy clenched his fists and dug his nails in his palms, he's going to find those two and TRY to get Annabeth to get back together with him, even if it kills him.


	4. Chapter 4

blo

Days past which turned into weeks and finally 2 months had passed since Annabeth had moved in with the Di Angelo's. Life has honestly been great though they lived in a small apartment. Pandora, or Pan for short, has been a stay at home 'mom' while Nico worked part time jobs. Though their godly parent was the God of riches and such he doesn't believe in allowances without useful purposes.

Currently Pandora was resting as she watched TV, a small frown on her lips. Lately she's been feeling weird. She didn't know why and she wasn't going to tell Annabeth or Nico, for all she knew she could be dying, again, and she'd rather die alone in a secluded area.

Her heart felt fluttery around Annabeth, her cheeks warmed up when she was around Annabeth even her own brother. She didn't like it. It felt so...foreign to her as she did NOT like it in the least bit.

It didn't take long before Pans attention span to avert to wanting to go out for a walk, but then she'd have to leave Annabeth which means Annabeth will freak out saying Nico and her planned it out to leave Annabeth and get away from her. Pan sighed inwardly. Pregnant women.

And speaking of the devil and she shall appear. "Pan, I can feel the baby starting to move!" Annabeth chirped happily as she walked towards Pandora, smiling genuinely.

Pandora didn't HATE nor dislike her, it's just she gets annoyed at times. "That's...actually pretty good!" Pandora smiled happily, getting up and hugging the shorter female lightly causing the Daughter of Athena to blush a bright red but hug back, cuddling into the chest of Pans.

Pan pulled back slightly, smiling down at Annabeth lightly, "We should get you to a doctor Annie. I know you're afraid that you'll be seen by Perseus but you need to make sure that baby is ok and that Y O U are ok." Pandora chided Annie as she ran her fingers through Annabeths hair.

 

"But...he was so livid when I told him what I did. I know I'm the 'smart' one but I did think this through! He may be sweet at times but I've seen it first hand! He's dangerous!" Annabeth whispered, small tears forming at the corner of the blondes eyes causing the daughter of Hades to frown slightly before sighing.

"Annie, listen" Pandora cooed as she cupped Annabeth's face in her hand while Annabeth continued to silently let tears fall down her face. "I am a Daughter Of Hades. I control the dead like Nico. I hardly doubt Percy could win against me. I'd protect you with my life ok?"

Annabeth smiled brightly at that statement, everything went blank but one thing was on her mind. Do it. And she did. She pressed her lips against the Daughter of Hades.

Pandora's eyes widen. Annie was kissing her. Annie was **KISSING** her! Pandora couldn't help but kiss her back as her arms snaked around Annabeth's waist and Annie's arms around the taller females neck.  Pandora felt slightly complete, not complete, just slightly. They broke apart when the door opened. There stood Nico, looking shocked, hurt, but as well as relieved.

"Annabeth? Pandora-" Before he could finish Pandora pushed Annabeth away, not hard but enough to where Ananbeth was away from her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knew you liked her!" With that she threw herself into the shadows and disappearing into them.

"PANDORA!" Both Nico and Annabeth called out but it was to late. Nico's first instinct was to follow her but Annabeth had broken down causing Nico to stay and comfort her.

 

\--

Pandora had teleported to the park of New York under tree. It was chilly out and she had forgotten her jacket. "Just fucking great!" Pandora barked up to the sky, tears streaming down her face. She had found out Nico did like this Perseus but also his girlfriend. And she kissed back that woman! Nico only recently told her that he may have fallen for Annabeth now this..

"It has to be fucking winter...doesn't it." She huffed as she stuffed her hands on her shorts pockets and began to walk barefoot to a bench, avoiding everyone's gaze. She felt judged and she knew she was. She looked gothic and she knew it. It was just honestly easier to avoid people if she wore dark clothing and just stayed in the shadows.

Pandora let out a small and sad sigh as she sat down on the bench, closing her eyes as she began to wonder about the future, and her luck was shitty. Someone had to sit beside her.

"Hey, you cold? I can give you my jacket."

The daughter of Hades opened her obsidian colored like eyes and glared at the man before her. Sea green eyes stared at her, waiting for her answer. He had messy jet black hair and wore a blue coat with jeans and Nikes. She stared back at him, obviously annoyed causing the man in front of her to grin but then frown slightly.

"You remind me of my old friend.." He muttered but still waited for her answer.

"It's obvious I'm cold now leave me alone." With that she stood up and headed towards the tree she teleported under for the man to follow her. "Hey, no need to be snippy ya know. I'm just trying to be nice." He whined and she sent him a glare. "I don't need anyone's pity. All I'm doing is trying to find a place!" She hissed dangerously causing gems to pop up from the ground and her to panic.

Percy narrowed his eyes and began to speak, "Wait, Hazel can-" Before he could finish Pandora began to ran. Her brain stalled to where she couldn't control the shadows and the only other thing she thought of was to run, the old fashioned way.

"HEY! WAT UP!" She heard the same man yell and his footsteps behind her. She couldn't let him catch her. This must be Percy. Annabeth had told her of his mesmerizing sea green colored eyes and messy jet black hair-

And he tackled her to the ground, "LET ME GO!" She howled in alarm as she tried getting away and he only held her tighter. "Wait a minute! You're a demigod!" He exhaled and tried to turn her around so she was facing him and he succeeded. She glared up at him, facial expression holding one of anger. And boy, did her glare remind him of Hades and Nico's. "You have to be Hades child."

Pandora only made a huffing sound and a small "so what".

Percy sighed slightly, "Please, just listen." The sea prince whined as his grip on Pan loosened slightly. She sighed. "Fine, make it quick though."

Percy nodded before speaking. "ok, I know you don't know me but let me take you to camp, you're only a child-" "I'm not a child. I know how to handle myself.' The ghost princess snapped causing Percy to glare at her. "As I was saying- ok scratch that. Do you know where Nico is? You must have met him."

Pandora shrugged and let a small smirk grace her lips. "I've met quite a few Nico's actually. I don't know who you're talking about>" She chirped coldly. Percy sighed and sat on her stomach fully and let go of her wrists and looked away, face seeming to darken with hurt, anger, and sadness. "Why'd I even bother.." He whispered before slowly getting of the girl and she sat up.

"I'm going now-" Percy stopped her. "At least come home with me. And no. I won't hurt you or anything it seems like you have no where to go." Percy spoke as he looked at her.

Pandora looked down, unsure if to say yes or no but in the end her reply was, "Alright, fine."


End file.
